


Kinktober 2020 Day 2: Scent Kink

by BlackLightNightLight (BorealLights)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Frottage, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia's Black Eyes, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Witcher Potions (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BlackLightNightLight
Summary: “The room smelled like chamomile and steam, as well as the underlying scent that was purelyJaskier. His bard had taken a bath, which was less than ideal. True, his love would smell fresh and clean, without the dirt from their travels to mask it, but he also wouldn’t smell of the rosin he used on his lute, of Roach, and sweat. Perhaps most importantly he would not smell of Geralt.“Geralt returns to the inn after a contract, hoping for the comfort of his mate, but Jaskier is missing a key scent...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947607
Comments: 87
Kudos: 449





	Kinktober 2020 Day 2: Scent Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to LeftHand (Lefty) at the Geraskier discord for beta reading this!
> 
> I didn’t actually like the assigned prompts for day two, so I just picked scent kink...

Geralt stomped through the small sitting area at the inn’s entrance, ignoring the gasps of fear and alarm from the clientele. They weren’t important, and he had no desire to linger anyway. The contract had been significantly easier than expected, and he’d overprepared. Even now, potions were humming through his veins, making everything simultaneously too _much_ and not _enough_.

All he wanted now was his beloved bard.

He wanted to bury his nose into the side of Jaskier’s neck and take in their combined scents; take in the scent of the closest thing to home he had outside Kaer Morhen.

“My pay,” He snarled at the alderman, who was sitting in a corner, trembling after he caught sight of Geralt’s bone-white skin and black eyes. The man flung a sack of coins at him, reeking of fear and disgust. Weighing the pouch, it felt about right for how much he was supposed to be paid, so Geralt turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.

He barely resisted the urge to snap at the people staring at him. His potions always made him irritable and tense, on edge for an attack. He needed Jaskier.

Geralt was so tense his hands were shaking as he unlocked the door, getting almost desperate. Finally, the lock clicked open and he practically stumbled in, slamming the door behind him.

His eyes locked onto Jaskier, who had been sitting on the bed, but was now staring at him in worry.

The room smelled like chamomile and steam, as well as the underlying scent that was purely _Jaskier_. His bard had taken a bath, which was less than ideal. True, his love would smell fresh and clean, without the dirt from their travels to mask it, but he also wouldn’t smell of the rosin he used on his lute, of Roach, and sweat. Perhaps most importantly he would not smell of Geralt.

“Geralt? Is something wrong? You never come back to inns like this,” Jaskier’s voice broke through Geralt’s spiral of half-panicked thoughts. His bard had stood up and was now walking towards Geralt. Already he was biting back a growl at how _wrong_ Jaskier smelled. His mate seemed to sense something was wrong, stopping just within reach, “...Geralt, talk to me. How can I help?”

Geralt wanted to respond but, when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a high pitched, distressed whine. As quickly as he could, Jaskier was in Geralt’s arms, running a soothing hand through his hair. He whined again, pushing his nose under Jaskier’s chin before moving to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath.

He still smelled _good_ \- like plums and cherries, as well as that expensive red wine from Toussant he liked, with a deeper undercurrent of musk. But still not _quite_ right.

“Hmmmm… need you. Jask, please…” Geralt managed to growl out, gently pressing Jaskier back towards the bed.

He went easily, working at the straps that held Geralt’s armor, even as he walked.

The shoulderpads fell to the ground, followed by his swords. Geralt ignored them hitting the ground, as Jaskier refused to let go once they reached the edge of the bed. He gently guided Geralt away from the spot on his neck to lift his brigandine off. “There now, doesn’t that feel better?” Jaskier said, running calloused fingers down Geralt’s arms to take his bracers off. Geralt had to admit, he did feel better with the weight off of him; more importantly, he was now free to nip and suck at Jaskier’s bare neck without his bard shying away from his armor. 

Jaskier groaned, one hand going to the back of Geralt’s head while the other pressed their hips together, “Mmm, Geralt, the bath’ll get cold…”

“Don’t care,” Geralt grumbled, easily pulling Jaskier’s soft sleep shirt out from where it was tucked into the equally soft pants.

Gently, he ran still-gloved hands up his beloved’s sides. Eventually, with reluctance, he pulled away just enough so he could take Jaskier’s shirt off. A low growl rumbling through his chest as he took in the unmarked expanse of Jaskier. His brain slowed, taken over by the need to bite, to mark, to _claim_.

“Lark… I need… need to- fuck!”

“It’s all right, love. Take what you need, I trust you,” Jaskier soothed.

That was all the permission Geralt needed, relieved that Jaskier knew what he meant even without words.

With a quick movement he dropped Jaskier into the bed and climbed on top of him. Heat coiled in Geralt’s groin as he leaned down for a bruising kiss, eagerly licking his way into Jaskier’s mouth. He hardly paid attention to his bard removing his gloves and instead focused on the heady flavor of his lover’s lips.

They broke apart, panting, and Geralt moved to nibble on Jaskier’s earlobe, rucking down the pants the other wore.

His bard was already hard and leaking against his stomach, sending a flash of pride through Geralt. _He_ did that, _he_ was the reason his bard was aroused and aching.

He trailed sharp nips and open mouthed kisses down Jaskier’s neck, stopping to sniff greedily at his bard’s armpit. Then he got distracted by Jaskier’s nipples, delighting in the moans and bitten off pants that fell from his mouth when they were gently played with.

Geralt indulged himself for a little longer, before trailing back down Jaskier’s body, nipping little marks across his chest and torso. Ignoring his lover’s weeping length, he licked his way to the crease of Jaskier’s thigh, humming at the taste. It didn’t smell as good as he knew it could, when they’d been on the road for days and Jaskier smelled of sweat and Geralt’s come from their fucking.

“Oil.” He managed to grunt out as he pulled away, practically ripping at the laces of his own pants. His cock throbbed when he freed it, as if to remind him of his plans.

He wasn’t surprised when Jaskier pressed the bottle into his hand without scrambling for the side table- it’s rare they got a bed, so Jaskier would often keep the oil close at hand for later.

Doubtless his lover thought that Geralt was going to open him up, and there’d be time for that after, perhaps, but right now Geralt had a plan that he intended to see through.

It was a struggle to pop the cork out and place it on the side table calmly- using that famed Witcher control when all he actually wanted was to throw it across the room. The vial rejoined it soon after, Geralt already having poured a generous amount onto his hand.

Jaskier started to roll over onto his stomach, a quick nip on his shoulder from Geralt encouraging the motion. By way of an apology, Geralt gently kissed the spot before moving his head across the unmarked expanse of Jaskier’s back and repeating the process. All the while he slowly slicked himself up, feeling like he was already close to the edge. Eventually he pulled away and shifted so he could tug Jaskier to his hands and knees.

“Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was soft and questioning, but unafraid, even with Geralt behind him, the Witcher wild-eyed and nonverbal. Jaskier’s trust was a heady thing, smelling of spring rains and baking bread. Geralt shuddered, almost spilling right then as he took a deep breath in, his nose pressed greedily into the crook of Jaskier’s neck.

Geralt leaned back onto his heels, trailing one hand down his lover’s side. Resting it on Jaskier’s hip, his other hand, still slick with oil, began gliding up and down his own length. The animalistic growl that escaped his lips upon finding some stimulation didn’t escape Jaskier’s notice. The bard arched his back and thrust his hips back against the offending hand. Geralt gave into the open invitation to rub himself between his mate’s arse cheeks instead, moaning at the slick friction.

“Geralt?” Jaskier moaned, even as he canted his hips back. Geralt could only growl in response, shuddering in pleasure. Both hands dug into Jaskier’s hips as Geralt thrust faster, desperate to come and cover his lover in his seed, his scent. The thought alone was enough to have him teetering on the edge.

With one final slide of his cock against the bard’s skin, he came with a snarl, streaks of white splashing across Jaskier’s back.

The man gave a startled squeak that turned into a groan as Geralt’s large hand began spreading his come across the broad plane of his back and neck; like it was some sort of fancy massage oil.

Taking a deep breath in, Geralt let out a rumbling purr at their combined scents. Only, it wasn’t enough; he needed all of Jaskier to smell like him. Leaning back on his heels once more, he manhandled the bard onto his back, choosing to ignore how Jaskier made a face at his back sticking to the blanket beneath him.

Geralt’s hand was still slick with his own come and oil. Rather than waste it he slid his fingers across Jaskier’s hole, his broad palm cupping his lover’s balls. The bard whined, trying to roll his hips down, hoping that Geralt would slide a finger into him.

Geralt had other ideas and pulled his hand away; much to Jaskier’s disappointment. He was soon soothed with a deep kiss that left him panting and Geralt grinning smugly.

Eyes still on his bard, Geralt slicked his hand again with more oil and slowly lowered his hips until their lengths brushed together. The sound Jaskier made was better than anything his own mind could have conjured as his mate bucked up, chasing the contact. Another heavenly sound fell from those lips when Geralt wrapped a hand around both of them and began pumping.

“Oh, _gods_ Geralt, f-faster!” Jaskier begged, hands coming up to dig perfectly shaped nails into Geralt’s back. Spurred on by the whining pleas, he moved his hand faster, watching appreciatively as Jaskier moaned and writhed under him. The bard tried his best to thrust up into Geralt’s touch. 

He was gorgeous. And, more importantly, Geralt’s. Jaskier was his to love, his to worship, his to claim.

Capturing the other’s lips in another kiss, Geralt began rolling his hips in time with his hand, swallowing down the noises his bard made. The sweet moans and blissful sighs were lost to Geralt’s ravenous mouth, only his keen hearing allowing him to pick them up. It was a heady feeling, knowing he was the only one to hear those sounds- and that he was the cause of them.

He released Jaskier from the kiss, moving to nibble at his earlobe. Vaguely, he wished he currently had the capability to form words, so he could tell Jaskier how good he was. But actions would have to do.

Moving to Jaskier’s neck, he bit down as hard as he could without drawing blood, delighting in Jaskier’s wanton groan. Geralt sucked on the sensitive flesh before switching to the other side. This time, when he bit down, Jaskier arched up. His cock jumped in Geralt’s grip as he spilled across his chest, teeth digging into his lip to hold back his moan. Letting his lover’s dick go, Geralt continued to pump his hand around his own. It only took a few more seconds for him to come with a snarl, his seed joining Jaskier’s.

He felt wrung out and tired, slowly coming down from his potion high. Still, the beast inside him demanded to be satiated further. 

He dragged his fingers through the mess of come, spreading it across Jaskier’s torso, and matting it into his chest hair. Once satisfied, he greedily licked his hand clean, delighting in their combined taste.

“Mmm… Geralt?” Jaskier sounded sleepy, and Geralt couldn’t resist kissing him, sharing the traces of come on his tongue with Jaskier. His bard gentled the kiss into something softer though, further calming Geralt as they broke apart once more. “Feeling better, my love?”

“Hmm.” Geralt grunted in reply. He’d love to just collapse onto Jaskier, but he was still fully dressed- hadn’t even taken off his boots in his haste. So, regretfully, he pulled away, rolling off the bed and onto his feet to strip. Lute-calloused fingers helped with his boots, which was good, because if Geralt had to bend down he might just end up falling asleep that way.

Geralt warred with himself briefly about taking a bath- his bard would complain and squawk in the morning about being sticky. But he’d grumble if Geralt bathed them both now.

The decision was made for him when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and gently tugged towards the bed. He let himself be pulled in, sliding under the covers to press against Jaskier, who rested his head on Geralt’s chest. Geralt took a deep breath in- once again, their scents were combined.

Just as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I am literally begging you to leave a comment, even if it’s just an emoji- I’m not feeling confident in my writing lately, and feedback really keeps me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
